


Limo "Ride"

by violetshade



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: But kind of, M/M, One Shot, Shameless, absolute smut, gets a little dominating, needy Zack, no prep, not really a couple, riding like a champ, why would you do that Zacky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Pretty simple. Matt and Zack have fun in a limo.





	Limo "Ride"

**Author's Note:**

> My most popular stuff seems to be one-shots between the guys, so here ya go! Haven't written any of just these two yet, so let me know if you like!  
> This is technically from my main story, but obviously you don't have to read that to get understand pure smut!

“Morning, Zee.” I was in a great mood, so when my little guitarist climbed in the limo, I kissed his cheek and slapped his ass.  
He rubbed at his cheek like he didn't appreciate it, which just made him more adorable, “You're spunky this morn--well, it's really afternoon, I suppose.”  
  
“Yeah. Didn't get any this morning, but it was an intense night.” I grinned wide. Violet and I had been really weird the previous night. It had been wonderful, but all emotional and tears and making love and shit. Now I was just happy and horny.  
  
Then Zacky showed up. He and I now had a weirdly comfortable, totally different relationship. Most of the time, I wasn't especially attracted to Zack and I think he felt the same way about me. He was a good looking guy, but the only man I was attracted to almost all the time was Brian--most likely because he was so fucking  _pretty_. And because he'd been my first.  
But sometimes Vengeance was exactly what I wanted, what I needed. And right now was definitely one of those moments. Unfortunately, we were in the limo. I groaned.  
  
“That good, huh?” He looked out the window, big shades on.  
“No, I'm just horny.” I sighed, assuming I'd be stuck like this until Vi got home from work.  
  
His head of thick black hair turned towards me and a teasing smirk pulled at one side of those plush lips, “You know, I can help you with that.”  
  
My breath caught as he took his shades off to reveal those bright green eyes--the look in them only furthering my plight of tight pants. Then he started fucking  _crawling_  towards me on hands and knees, and my dick turned to pure steel. Eyes wide and jaw on the floor, all I could do was watch as Zacky opened my jeans immediately swallowed my cock. Relief swept over my limbs--followed by a wave of intense pleasure when his cherub cheeks hollowed.  
  
“Holy fuck, Zack--” I couldn't help but run my fingers through his hair as I squirmed back into the seat, closing my eyes. God, he was getting so good--  
  
Then he stopped. I opened my eyes to find him fumbling with his jeans.  
“I don't think we have--”  
“Don't care, I gotta have you, Matt--”  
  
I wasn't sure how this was going to work, since I assumed he wanted to fuck  _me_ , until he climbed in my lap.  _Damn_. I hadn't been ridden since that first time with Brian.  
I started sucking on two of my fingers, when he stopped me, “No time, Matt. Fucking take me right now.”  
  
Well  _that_  was a terrible idea.  
  
“You sure?”  
Zee didn't answer, but spat in his own hand and ran it over my dick as I hissed--my hands instinctively going to his naked hips. I could feel my tip pressing up against his tight entrance before it slowly gave way a little. When he slipped tight around my head, I convulsed forward, resting my forehead on his chest.  _Fuck._  
  
His breath was labored and I could tell he was doing his best to force himself to relax, to accept me. My hands tightened, digging into his hips as I forced myself  _not_  to push him down onto me. Without being prepped, he was even tighter around me--driving me absolutely mad.  
  
“Goddamnit, Vengeance--” I sucked in a breath and he sunk a little lower. A high, loud scream ripped from his throat, but he  _kept going_. The fog of endorphins hit harder and harder the further he went, but I forced myself to concentrate for his sake. Tearing his shirt over his head, I kissed over Zack's deathbat, holding both my hands to his back as he leaned back into them.  
“M-Matt--” He stumbled and whined, his lips pulled back in a grimace. I attempted to talk to help calm him.  
  
“Good Zacky…” I stroked his back, nuzzling his neck, “Fuck you're so tight around me, Zee. I can't wait to fuck you, to feel you clench around me...fuck I'm so hard. I love that ass, Zack-- _Christ_ \--” Uh, this was tough. I leaned back in the seat and looked up at him, “Look at me, babe,” I waited until little green slits looked back at me, “There ya go, Zack, relax…” I ran my hand up his abs, over his rising and falling chest, down his arm, and tugged on his hand so his lips fell onto mine. Placing a hand to his jawline, I claimed his surrendering mouth--and he took the rest of me.  
  
As I moaned helplessly, flicking my tongue in between his swollen lips, I could feel him relax around me. Vengeance let out a long moan and then tightened again, pulling up my shaft as I let out a cry. I couldn't help my hips as they rolled up into him--but they were slammed back down with little guitar hands as soon as I had.  
  
My eyes snapped up to find dominating green glinting down at me, accompanied by that  _smirk_. He grabbed my chin in between a thumb and a forefinger, catching me completely off guard.  
  
“I'm the one in control right now, Shads. Be a good boy and let me fuck myself on you,” And with that, he started riding me-- _hard_. My eyes rolled back in my head and I struggled to breathe. He put his hands to my chest for leverage, rolling those hips so good it had me fumbling over a filthy line of curse words. I didn't even recognize the voice that came out of my throat--it was all high pitched whines, moaning like a porn star, and all out  _girly_. But I couldn't fucking help it.  
  
“Fuck yeah, Zack, fuck me hard--”  
  
He was all velvety smooth inside, and was taking me like a fuckin’ champ. Clamping a hand over my mouth, he sideways smiled down at me while he slid up and down my cock, “Shut the fuck up, Matt,” I groaned at his actions, not sure why they were making me hot. One of his fingers curled into my mouth and I began teasing my tongue around it, not even sure what was happening anymore.  
  
“Fuck, that cock is so big, Shads--you like fucking me? You like how I feel inside?” He panted while driving me through the roof.  
  
I whined some sort of response in that strange, feminine voice--still licking at his middle finger. When our eyes met, I pulled his hand away so I could lick my own hand. Zacky flinched and groaned as I palmed his leaking erection.  
  
“Yeah, Matt--stroke me--” He pushed up my shirt so that when he did come it would make less of an obvious mess. I attempted to keep up with his rhythm, but his asshole was driving me to distraction.  
  
“Zack--fuck--I'm gonna come--” I jerked faster, doing my best. I held on as long as I could, until I could hear Zacky start to whine near his release--then thrust up once, pulling Z down onto me at the same time with my other hand as I came. As I winced and he milked me for all I was worth with little rolls of his hips, Vengeance yelped and came in my hand--his come landing on himself, my chest, and the seat. His body stilled on top of me as his loud noises softened to little moans falling out of that plush mouth as my hand kept going, slower and slower. Eventually he put his hand over mine.  
“God--stop--Matt--” He smiled, head back and eyes still closed.  
  
I chuckled, my man voice finally returning after my final release, “You made a fuckin’ mess, Zee.”  
  
His adorable smile got wider and he gingerly climbed off of me. Finding wipes in a compartment, he handed me one and we both wiped ourselves--and the seat--down.  
Sitting back, I tried to catch my breath. Zacky pulled his pants back on and we both zipped up.  
  
Eyes closed, I mumbled, “That was incredible, Zack. Never been ridden like that before.”  
I could hear his cute laugh next to me, “Really? Not even by Bri?”  
“Not like that. You can be so hot, Zack.”  
“Thanks.” He giggled and kissed my cheek as I opened my eyes.  
The intercom from the front sounded and we could hear Rocky’s sarcastic tone, “Hey, fuck boys, you're here.”  
We just grinned wide at one another and got out.


End file.
